Princess,Guardian of Time
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: No summary yet... has yaoi,yuri,s,r,death,swearing... Time Travels To Tudors times is one plot point. Bit of a crossover with the Tudors from History.
1. Prelude

_**Author note: this was some random story that I wanted to write one day. I really enjoy ancient history. This is slightly AU.**_

**_couples in the story: NaruSaku,SasuHina,GaaAsh,ItaAsh(later in the future),ItaKo,PeinKonan,KisameAsh,InoRockLee,KankurouKiba,ShikaTema...._**

_**hints of couple: NaruHina,SasuSaku,GaaHina,SasuAsh,SakuAshHinaInoKo,KoAsh,ItaGaaNaruSasuPein....**_

_**more couples later?**_

* * *

**_Princess, Guardian of Time_**

_**Ashly Hope Ketchum**_

_**The Royal Truth...**_

_**Prelude/Prolouge......**_

* * *

Let me tell you a story. A story like no other. This story takes place in the past and the present but mostly in the past. The story of my life and how I meet one of the most famous kings of England. Are you wondering who it is? Let me tell you. He was the one that had six wives. Give Up? It is King Henry the Eight. My mother said when I was a small child that I love to learn about the Englands Kings & Queen but never about my country history or about my family past. Even though I was the second daughter out of 12 children, I was the heir to the Japanese throne. My mother said I had to learn to be a Lady of Japan but all I wanted to be was be a Lady of England and not do my work. My elder sister always told me how to behavior and what was not aloud of a princess to do. I quickly learn to hate my sister for what she was telling me was the way the Japanese behavior and not the way the British behavior. My mother would uses appear with my three younger sisters to watch what me & my elder sister were up too. Violet would explain what she was trying to teach me well I read a book about England. My mother would quickly take the book away and burn it before my eyes. My baby sister would sudden end up crying and my mom would take her away. I was about ten at the time, Violet was fifteen, Misty & Sakura (twins) seven and Mika was two. My brother were:fifteen(James, Anakin & Andy(Andrew Jr.), ten(Naruto & Ash), and two (Steven & Anakin). Violet would quickly tell me the lesson was over and that I had to go somewhere else. My brothers would appear then saying that Violet had to go on a mission and my three elder brothers left with her. They are all the same age and were born on the same day. My other brothers (Ash & Naruto) would stay with me. We were triplets. Naruto said that our cousins were here to see us.

I asked who they were and he said with a smile,"You're see, Ashly-chan" before leaving me alone with Ash.

I quickly went to see who was here of my cousins. It was Sakura Haruno, age:10, and Sliver & Star Haruno (twins), age:7. They are from my mom's side of the family. Sakura's mom, Daisy, is my mom's youngest sister and the baby of the her family. My mom has a twin sister who she calls Bell,an older brother name Josh(dead),an older sister name Annabell(dead),an younger brother name John(dead), and Daisy. My father has an old brother,Ned, two triplet brother, James and Anakin(they are triplets and they are both dead), a younger brother name Ax and a younger sister name Rose."Hello, Sakura"I said politely to my cousin. She just nodded her head at me before looking at Ash.

"Where's Naruto?"She asked him.

"Naruto is gone"Ash answer her.

"Oh"was all she said. I smile lightly to by two younger cousin of the Haruno family. Sliver smile back well Star look shyly at me. I looked at Star worriedly and wonder if she was alright. Star give a sad look as though she knew my thoughts.

_"Well, she is a Ketchum"_I thought to myself with pride. Naruto appear then suddenly as nothing had happen.

"There you are Naruto"Sakura half-scream,half-cry.

"Hello Sakura?"Naruto said to her.

"WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE"Sakura shouted at him.

"NEVER"Naruto shouted back at her.

Ash looked at them like they were crazy.

"Why not?"Sakura asked quietly.

"Because I have to protect my family"Naruto answer with no emotion.

"But your a Ninja-to-be..."Sakura said.

"But I'm also a prince"Naruto said boredly.

"What a nice reunion"Sakura said with sarcasm well rolling her eyes.

"Will you guys be quiet"Ash yelled at them then.

I really wish that life would stay the same for us but I knew that everything changes. Even us. How was I to know that our world would change us so much that we would become enemies.....

* * *

**Hope you like....**

**Now I got to work on my other stories.**

**T.T.**

**Bye......**


	2. Time Travel!

_**Author note: here chapter one. some people have ask for Princess, Guardian of Time to have more chapters and for me to write more,. Person telling the story right now: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga and Ashly Ketchum. Time skips. Two years have past since the events of the Prelude/Prologue.**_

* * *

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Time Travel?**_

* * *

"Sakura-chan." a young male voice called.

"Hello" Sakura said to the young boy.

"Good day it is here" he said to her.

"Aye, it is" she said nodding her head.

"Remember not to stay out to late tonight" he said before leaving.

"I'll remember." She called to him.

_~I wish these males, would stop treating me like a child. I'm 12 years old, for goodness sake. I'm like a teenager now.~ _She thought to herself.

She started walking before it turn into a run, not knowing where she was going, she just had to get away from this _place, _**these people, **who treat her like dirt or she was so weak that she need them to protect her.

_~I'll show them, I'll show them all. But how? I know, maybe Naruto can help me... _She thought with a smile and a blush at the last thought. Naruto would have to help her, even if she kidnapped him from his house in Tokyo.

_~I mean it been two years. He should seen different. I mean I haven't seen him in awhile. I hope he still the same guy as before. When we were very little. Like when we where three, four.~ _She thought to herself.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Five years ago..._**

_"Sakura-chan" a loud voice called to seven year old Sakura._

_"What do you want now Naruto? Don't you have some homework or some girls to bored to death about the Hokage and ramen." She said coldly to him_

_"I just thought we could hang out together today" He said sadly._

_"Me? Hang out with a loser like you. Everyone hate you. Why don't you die, Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura said very harshly to him._

_"Sorry" Naruto said very quietly before running away._

_"Why did you do that Sakura Haruno?" a voice called out to her._

_"What do you want Ashly?" Sakura asked her._

_"That was a very mean thing you did to Naruto" she replied to her._

_"Well, I don't care about that loser. He not as great as Sasuke-kun" Sakura said dreamily._

_"Sakura do something for me" she said then._

_"What?" Sakura asked._

_"Number one, go apologize to Naruto and number two, hang out with Naruto and me for the whole day" She said with a smirk._

_"Never" Sakura scream at her._

_"Then I'll tell my mom and Aunt Daisy what you did to Naruto" She said with a huge smirk._

_"You wouldn't dare tell my mom and Aunt Anna anything about this, Ashly Ketchum" She said with a hiss._

_"Just this once, dear cousin. But be warn, cause next time you are rude or just plain mean to Naruto Uzumaki. I will tell my mother and Aunt Daisy." She said before walking away upset._

_"What does Ashly know. Why would I want to hang out with that freak, Naruto Uzumaki. When there's ... Sasuke-kun" she said cheerfully._

_Sakura went off to find Sasuke, again, so she could look at him again._

_She didn't really like Naruto Uzumaki, right? He was a loser and a freak of nature, rignt? So why did she feel bad when she remember the words Ashly had told her. Sakura shook her head to get rid of the words but they were still there._

_*Sighs*_

_"I guess I have to say I'm sorry to the dope" she said with the rolls of eyes has she went to find Naruto now._

_"Next time, I'll make sure that Ashly isn't there." She said with a smile._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"I sure was mean to Naruto back then, huh?" Sakura said out loud to herself.

"I'm mean, what did I ever see in THE GREAT SASUKE UCHIHA. I'm mean he so so cocky like a bitch eating a cow. Does that even make sense. I don't care" Sakura said a huff then.

"I better go talk to Ino-chan about this and whats going to happen to us next" Sakura said with a sigh before going to look for Ino.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka wanted to drool over Sasuke Uchiha and fight with Sakura Haruno agian, but she couldn't find them. She was freaking mad and wanted to taking it out on the first person she saw. Ino quickly run into Shikamaru Nara, one of the last people she wanted to see that day, and Temari of the Desert or Sand. Ino sigh to herself before waving at them.

"What up Pig?" Temari asked her.

"What do you want, Dogface?" she with a sly smile.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME PIG"Dogface... Temari yelled at her.

"Nothing, Temari-san."Ino said with a smirk.

"Thats better Pig. Respect your elders" Temari said cheerfully.

"coughlosercough" Ino cough out loud.

"So... Where are you going Ino?" Shikamaru asked her then.

"To go bug Ashly" she said slyly.

"Why?" Temari asked her.

"Because I have to Dogface"Ino said to Temari...Dogface and Shikamaru.

"Okay" Shikamaru.

Temari just glare at her.

Ino wave good-bye and wonder off to bug Ashly and fight with her.

Ino sigh as she turn and ran down a random alley.

Ino bump into Sasuke Uchiha. The Great One.

"Watch where your going?" he said annoyed.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun" Ino said sweetly.

_"Take that Sakura" _She thought to herself.

"Move" Sasuke ordered her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Your in my way, women" He said more annoyed.

Sasuke walk away from her.

"Hmph" Ino said grumpily.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Years ago..._**

_"Good morning class" the teacher yelled to the class._

_"'Morning" The class yelled._

_"Free time for an hour" the teacher yelled._

_"Okay" the kids yelled._

_Ino got out of here seat and went to play with Sakura._

_"Naruto" a voice called out._

_'"Eh? Sakura-chan" he said surprised._

_"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Naruto" Sakura said quietly._

_"Thats okay Sakura-chan, I forgive you." Naruto said with a smile._

_"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said cheerfully._

_"Bye" Naruto said before taking off._

_Ino walked up to Sakura._

_"What was that all about?" She asked Sakura._

_"Nothing... you don't need to know, Ino" Sakura said quietly._

_"WHAT? YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ME" Ino said loudly._

_"Ino" Sakura said quietly._

_"What" Ino whisper._

_"I make a promise" She said then._

_"Okay" Ino said before they went off to play._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Ino" a voice yelled at her.

"Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Look, I need your help" She said.

"What?" Ino asked her.

"Well, it's about Naruto and time travelling" She said quietly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY SAKURA? TIME TRAVEL?" Ino yelled at her.

"No, I'm not" Sakura said.

Both turn and walk away to talk alone.

* * *

Hinata stood watching Naruto quietly.

_"He so strong" _She thought quietly.

Naruto train by himself alot now since they had stop going on hard mission and took on easy missions. Hinata would always watch Naruto train, sometimes with Sasuke and Sakura, sometimes with Kakashi or Ashly, and mostly alone. Naruto was training to get strong. Today he was train with Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha had appear a few minutes ago and force Naruto to train with him but was doing well. The Uchiha appear to be mad about something.

"Sasuke, lets take a break" Naruto yelled then.

"Oi" Sasuke said.

Hinata gasp. They were done training now for a break. She blush shyly. She went to talk to him before someone called out.

"Oi. Sasuke, Naruto" the boy called.

"Hey, Neji" Naruto said loudly.

"Hn" Sasuke said.

_"W-what's Ne-Neji do-doing h-here?" _She thought quietly.

"Have you seen, Lady Hinata anywhere?" Neji asked them.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because my uncle wants her for something" He said quietly.

"Hinata-chan isn't here. Sorry haven't seen her. You should go see Ashly. Bye Neji" Naruto said before pushing him away.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked him.

"Hinata-chan. You may come out now." Naruto yelled.

Hinata walk out of the wood.

"H-hello U-uchiha-san" She said quietly.

"Hinata trains with me sometimes and she watches me train" Naruto said with a smile.

"I see" Sasuke said.

"W-would y-you l-like som-something t-to e-eat?" She mumble under her breath.

"Sure Hinata-chan." Naruto said before taking her basket.

"Hn. Thanks." was all Sasuke said.

Hinata smile before they started to eat in silence.

"Great food Hinata" Naruto said cheerfully.

Hinata blushed.

"Arigto, Naruto-kun" She said with a blushed.

"Thanks, Hyuga" Sasuke said quietly.

"Eh? U-uchiha-san" She said with an even bigger blushed.

"See. Sasuke you can be nice" Naruto said goofly.

"Dope" He said then.

"Teme" Naruto yelled.

"Um... C-can y-you st-stop f-fighting pl-please?" Hinata asked shyily.

"Fine" Naruto yelled.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said.

Hinata sigh, the boys fighting made her feel sad that she couldn't do anything not now, not ever, even when see was small.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_~Years back~_**

_Naruto Uzumaki came running by the Hyuga masion as Hinata was playing in the garden._

_"Huh?" Hinata said._

_Naruto had climb over the wall and landed in her mother garden._

_"Mommy" Hinata cried out._

_"Eh?"Naruto said trying to calm Hinata down._

_"Mommy"Hinata cried again._

_"Look, I'm sorry for the flowers. I didn't mean to step on them. Oh man! Ashly says this is your dead mother's garden, right?" he said to her._

_"Y-yea" Hinata said with hiccups._

_"Here we go. They aren't died, just hurt." Naruto said kindly._

_"Okay" Hinata said quietly._

_"See, if you tie a stick to them they will stay up"He said with a smile._

_"Thank you" Hinata said._

_*Few minutes later*_

_"All done" Naruto said with a grin._

_"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun" She said with a big smile._

_"You know what?"He said._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Your cute when you smile like that" He said cheerfully._

_~I'm cute when I __smile~ She thought with a blush._

_"Bye Hinata" he called out has he left._

_"Bye Naruto-kun" Hinata said._

_"Who was that?" a voice called._

_"N-Neji" Hinata said shyly._

_"Who is he, Hinata?" He asked nicely._

_"Nar-Naruto Uzu-Uzumaki. A friend of Ashly" she said quickly._

_"I see" Neji said before leaving._

_That night Hinata got in trouble for hanging out with Naruto Uzumaki and couldn't see him again unless at school and she couldn't see Ashly again unless at school too or if they were put on the same team._

_First time in awhile, Hinata Hyuga cried herself to sleep. She hadn't cried since her mother died and now she was losing her two friends. The pain hurt really bad. The last thing on her mind before she went to bed was Ashly..._

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Sasuke and Naruto asked.

Hinata found herself crying after remembering that painful time.

"I'm okay now" she said with a sniff."I just remember something very painful."

"Okay" Sasuke said.

"Good" Naruto said

"I want more food" Naruto said then.

"You ate all the food, Naruto" Sasuke said to him.

"Oh yea" Naruto said.

"I have to go now"Hinata said before waving good bye.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded good bye before going back to training.

Hinata ran until she ran into Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. She fell to the ground.

"Watch where your going, Hyuga"Ino said annoyed.

Sakura pulled her up.

"Sorry"Hinata said.

"Help us find Ashly"Sakura said with a smile.

"Okay"Hinata said before they went looking for Ashly...

* * *

Ashly walk around the village bored with nothing to do.

Neji Hyyga run into Ashly then.

"Where is Hinata?" Neji yelled at her.

"Somewhere" was all Ashly said.

"Fucking tell me hoe when she is" Neji yelled at her.

Ashly shugged her shoulders,"Don't know"

Neji glared at Ashly.

"I haven't seen her all day" she said with a hiss.

"Well Naruto said that you had seen her" Neji said to her.

"Naruto lied. Hinata watchs him train all the time now." Ashly said to him.

"I'm going to kill you for lying to me" Neji yelled at her.

Ashly rolled her eyes.

It was the same thing everytime Hinata went missing.

Neji went crazy looking for her.

"Do you want me to help you look for her?" Ashly asked him.

"Fine" he said grumpy.

Ashly just smile.

Neji looked away well staring at a tree.

"Do you like trees?" a voice asked him.

"No I don't" Neji snap back.

"Awww... That to bad cause I LOVE THEM" The voice scream at him.

"Um, who are you?" Ashly asked shyly.

"I'm Isabella. I love nature." she said with a smile.

Isabella was about 5'3. with long black hair that would put Neji's hair to shame, with pale green eyes, she was about sixteen and was wearing a purple dress with black boots. She was also very flat-chested in the breast area. She was holding a black bag and purse, her hair was up in a bun with a green hairtie.

Neji just stare at her.

"Is your boyfriend always this rude?" Isabella asked Ashly.

Ashly sigh," He is not my boyfriend, he's just shock to see someone more pretty then him." she said with a laugh.

Neji growl,"Why must you be so pretty, I'm the pretty one here." He yelled to the skies.

Tenten walk around the river then.

"Neji-kun" Tenten scream at him.

"Eh?" he said looking around.

Ashly pointed at Tenten.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled

"Neji-kun, I have finally find you" Tenten yelled happily.

"Who are you girlie?" Isabella asked annoyed.

"I'm Tenten. Neji's teammate." Tenten said sweetly.

"Whatever loser" Isabella said before she left.

"I Love You Neji Hyuga" Tenten yelled at him.

Neji looked scared and shocked.

Ashly just giggle.

Hinata, Ino and Sakura just watch Neji look creepy out. They had arrived just before Tenten had told Neji how she felt.

"Oh! Hi Ashly-chan" Tenten said with a giggle.

Ashly sweatdrop. Hinata watch Tenten shyly, Sakura smirked and Ino poked Neji with a stick.

**_~Flackback~_**

**_A Couple Months ago..._**

_"Ashly-chan" Naruto cry at her._

_"Yes" Ashly answer him back._

_"Do you... Do you... know anything about Time Travel." Naruto asked quietly._

_"Why?" Ashly narrow her eyes at him._

_"Because of the legend of the Guardian Of Time" he said with a smile._

_"That's just a stupid legend Naruto-kun. I can't believe that you thinks it's real" Ashly said quickly._

_"But I thought you believe it Ashly-chan" Naruto said with a smirk._

_"I don't know what you talking about Naruto" Ashly said before turning away from._

_"Then why is the Guardian of Time always a women" Naruto yelled at her back. Ashly stopped in her tracks._

_"I don't know what you talking about Naruto" Ashly said sweetly._

_"The legend is somehow involved and connected with the Ketchum family." Naruto growl out._

_Ashly sigh,"I know a little about the legend Naruto-kun"_

_"So then you know how to time travel" he said with a big smile._

_"Eh? Naruto what are you talking about" Ashly said with small question in her eyes._

_"Your that thingy from the legend. Your the one who can control time" Naruto said cheerfully._

_"I said that I knew about the legend. Not that I'm the Guardian Of Time" Ashly yelled at him._

_"Ashly-chan oh come on" Naruto said well begging._

_"Fine" Ashly said cross._

_"YES!" Naruto said happily._

_"First I have to open a time portal and I can take us to any time and place."Ashly said quietly._

_"And then?" Naruto was writing this all down._

_"Until I am 15, I can't really control time and use my power right I'm not aloud to use my powers." Ashly said softly._

_"Okay, So you can't really time travel" Naruto said with a nod._

_"I can but I don't really want to use it" Ashly said._

_"Ashly-sama" a voice yelled really loud._

_"Nani?" Ashly said._

_"I wouldn't tell anyone this secret, Ashly-chan" Naruto said cheerfully._

_Hinata came running up to them._

_"Naruto-kun" Hinata said really soft. _

_Ino and Sakura were behind her with Tenten._

_Ashly watch them from under her eyelashes._

_"Hi guys" Naruto said densely._

_"What's this that I'm hearing about...Time Travel." Sakura said super sweet._

_"I don't know. Bye" Naruto said before running away._

_"None of your business girls" Ashly said annoyed._

_Ashly left all four girl look back at her._

_"I always hated her" Ino said ith a smirk._

_"Ashly-sama is a sweet person" Hinata said back to Ino._

_"She's okay" Tenten said with a shrug._

_"I like her" Sakura said cheerfully._

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Ashly" Ino yelled.

"Ashly-chan" Sakura said with a smile.

"Ashly-sama" Hinata said with pushing her fingers together.

"Yes?" Ashly asked all three.

"Tell us about Time Travel" all three yelled at her.

* * *

**Done this chapter. Hope you like it a bit. I'm in College right now so my stories are very slowly being written by me right now.**

**Later.**


End file.
